Calista, casamentera
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Calista tiene una nueva obsesión: oficiar la boda entre su Tito Ceddy y Sofía. El mago se encuentra en un berenjenal de sentimientos enfrentados. No tiene de qué preocuparse, sólo es un juego de niñas... ¿o no?
1. Violetas pálidas

― ¡Sofía! ¡Tito Ceddy! ―exclamó Calista entrando por la puerta del taller del mago y lanzándose a ellos en un efusivo abrazo.

La niña iba a pasar la tarde en el Castillo de Enchancia bajo el cuidado de su tío mientras Cordelia asistía a una reunión de con sus viejas amigas. Como siempre, Calista estaba encantada de pasar tiempo con Cedric y Sofía, sus dos personas favoritas.

― ¡Calista!―saludó Sofía― ¿Cómo has estado?

― Muy bien―respondió―. ¡Me encanta volver a estar aquí con vosotros!

En ese momento Calista se estaba abrazando de tal forma el cuello del mago que éste no podía respirar. Cuando por fin fue liberado, Cedric tosió y recuperó el aire perdido antes de volver colocarse frente al gran caldero que había en el suelo frente a su mesa de trabajo.

― Intenta no matarme, Calista, tengo una poción importante que terminar hoy. Vosotras id a jugar por ahí.

― Pero, Tito Ceddy―dijo Calista tristemente―, ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí? Me gusta mucho verte hacer pociones. ¡Por fa!

― No digas tonterías, esto es aburrido. Estoy seguro de que la princesa y tú preferiríais estar en cualquier otra parte jugando que no aquí.

Las dos niñas se miraron durante un momento y luego le miraron a él, sonrientes.

― La verdad es que a mí también me gusta verle trabajar, Señor Cedric. Es fantástico ver a un profesional como usted preparando pócimas avanzadas.―respondió Sofía con una risita.

Cedric se volteó para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

― Como queráis, ¡pero nada de distraerme! Esta poción es muy complicada…―dijo sacando frascos del gabinete de ingredientes.

Durante la elaboración de la pócima y desde la banqueta de terciopelo rojo, las dos niñas observaban con fascinación al mago en su trabajo y hablaban entre ellas en voz baja para no molestarle.

Sin embargo, al escuchar las risitas y los cuchicheos, a Cedric comenzó a picarle la curiosidad por la naturaleza de la conversación. Disimuladamente, el mago movió su varita hacia un frasco vacío y pronunció el hechizo que le permitiría oír la charla que se traían las chiquillas.

Fingiendo que iba a por más ingredientes, se alejó de ellas y, sin ser visto, colocó el frasco en su oreja para escuchar las voces que provenían del interior.

― …¿llevarás un precioso vestido?―preguntó Calista.

― Claro. ―dijo Sofía.

― Uno blanco. ¡Con una cola laaarga y preciosa! ¡Y un velo!

― Supongo que sí.

― ¿Llevarás un ramo de flores? ¿De qué clase?

― Hmmm… Aún no estoy segura. Pero definitivamente llevaré uno.

Cedric se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciar su risita. Estaban hablando de bodas. Habrase visto fantasía más de niña que esa…

―…Lo de tu vestido está claro, pero el traje de él… no me convence.―comentó la más pequeña.

¿ _Él_?

― ¿Qué tiene de malo?―preguntó Sofía.

― Pues que no me lo imagino vistiendo de blanco.―respondió Calista.

― Pero si yo voy de blanco, entonces él también ¿no?

¿ _Él_? ¿Ya había un _él_? ¿Ya había un elegido que ocupaba el lugar el novio en la boda imaginaria de la Princesa? ¿Quién era? ¿Era un niño de su clase, quizás? ¿Le conocía él? ¿Y por qué diantres le importaba tanto?

― No creo que el Tito Ceddy quiera llevar ese color…

― Pues yo creo que le quedaría muy bien.―opinó la princesa.

El estruendo de cristales haciéndose añicos en el suelo sacó a las dos niñas de sus cavilaciones. Cedric había dejado caer el frasco de la impresión, pero fingió normalidad de la mejor forma que pudo ante ellas.

― Oh… Oh, vaya. Culpa mía. S-s-se me ha resbalado.―tartamudeó el mago.

Sofía reaccionó enseguida.

― No se preocupe, Señor Cedric, iré a por la escoba del piso de abajo. Vuelvo enseguida.―dijo, y salió del taller a buen paso.

Calista miró a su tío con el codo apoyado sobre el escritorio y la mano sosteniendo su rostro, pensativa.

― Tito Ceddy…

― ¿Sí? ―respondió el hombre, evitando su mirada penetrante.

― Cuando te cases con Sofía, ¿qué flores crees que debería haber en su ramo de novia?

El mago casi se cayó al suelo con aquella pregunta.

― ¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?―era mitad grito mitad susurro.

― ¿Rosas? O quizá…

― ¡Calista! Oye… ¿P-p-por qué piensas q-q-que voy a c-c-casarme con Sofía?

La niña le miró como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta obvia.

― ¿Cómo que por qué? Tú la quieres, ¿no?

Cedric fue a responder, pero entonces calló. Entonces fue a responder otra cosa y calló de nuevo.

― ¡ES UNA NIÑA!―soltó finalmente.

Calista levantó una ceja. Claramente no entendía la conexión de por qué una cosa tenía que ver con la otra.

― No has respondido, Tito Ceddy.

― ¿No lo entiendes?―preguntó él, perplejo― Es irrelevante si la quiero o no. Independientemente de que la quisiera, ella no estaría a mi alcance. ¡Sólo tiene cuatro años más que tú!―se llevó una palma a la frente y se sentó en su silla― ¿Que es una buena amiga? Sí, lo es. Que no me desagrada su compañía es cierto. Que me sorprende con su inteligencia y su amabilidad, que me encanta que prefiera pasar el tiempo conmigo en lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa, que la echo de menos cuando no está viniendo a mi torre para pedirme que le solucione cualquier estupidez…―sus manos se movían inquietas mientras hablaba―NO IMPORTA. NO PODRÉ LLEGAR A NADA MÁS CON ELLA. Métete eso en la cabeza y olvida esas tonterías de…

― Tito Ceddy. Digo que no me has respondido a lo de las flores.―interrumpió la niña, confusa.

El mago estampó su frente contra la mesa de trabajo.

―…Violetas.―respondió abatido, sin incorporarse―Violetas pálidas.

Calista lo sopesó un momento y entonces hizo un ruidito entusiasmado de aprobación.

― ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Tú sí que sabes, Tito Ceddy.

Sofía entró por la puerta con la escoba y se dispuso a barrer los cristales, pero el mago entonces se la quitó de las manos.

― Yo me encargaré, Princesa. Por favor, llévate a Calista a jugar a otra parte, necesito estar solo―solicitó de forma amable, pero con seriedad―Para… concentrarme en la poción.

Sofía cogió a la niña pequeña de la mano y las dos salieron del taller, dejando a Cedric barriendo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, el mago lanzó la escoba al suelo con fuerza y se sentó en su silla de nuevo, enterrando su cara en sus manos y sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.


	2. La organizadora de bodas

Había pasado casi una hora cuando Cedric decidió que no era correcto delegar su tarea de canguro en una niña de doce años como Sofía. Él era quien se suponía que tenía que cuidar de su sobrina, no la princesa. Una vez más estaba demostrando un comportamiento para nada propio de un adulto responsable. Y todo por una estupidez.

Sólo había sido una fantasía infantil entre dos niñas, no tenía nada de malo. ¿En qué estaría pensando, reaccionando de esa manera? Se había comido el coco por un pequeño juego inocente. Probablemente ellas ya lo habían olvidado…

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sofía, después de esperar por su invitación, casi le dio un infarto con lo que había ante sus ojos.

Toda la estancia estaba decorada con guirnaldas y lazos, había un altar preparado frente a la ventana. En el centro de la habitación, un ángel con un vestido blanco de satén y un velo sobre la tiara le miraba con ojos de cielo.

― Oh, hola, Señor Cedric.―saludó el ángel Sofía, con una deslumbrante sonrisa que le arrebató al mago el aliento.

― ¡Tito Ceddy!―exclamó Calista, molesta― ¡No está bien ver a la novia con su vestido antes de la boda!

― ¿B-b-boda? ¿C-c-cuál boda? ―balbuceó él con nerviosismo.

― ¿Pues cuál va a ser? La tuya. Con Sofía.

― ¿Qué?―Cedric no conseguía procesar la información con la princesa acercándose a él.

Sofía soltó una risita cantarina y él estuvo a punto de retroceder ante su cercanía de la impresión que le producía su absoluta belleza.

― Verá, Señor Cedric. Resulta que su hermana está asistiendo a una boda hoy. Pero lamentablemente no ha podía llevar a Calista consigo. Entonces se le ocurrió jugar a las bodas conmigo. Y… bueno, ella insiste en que usted debe hacer el papel del novio.―explicó ella― No es más que un juego que se ha inventado, por favor, no se enfade.―pidió humildemente.

¿Enfadarse? ¿Por un juego? ¿Por un tonto, estúpido y ridículo juego de niñas? ¿Qué clase de adulto haría algo así? ¡Qué disparatada idea! Por supuesto que todo era una absurda actuación para complacer a Calista, de eso se trataba hacer de canguro, después de todo. ¿CÓMO IBA ÉL A SENTIRSE MAL POR DESCUBRIR QUE NADA DE AQUELLO TENÍA REALMENTE QUE VER CON ÉL O CON SOFÍA?

― N-no, tranquila. L-lo entiendo.―dijo tristemente. Entonces soltó una torpe carcajada para enmendar su actitud―Digo… ¡por supuesto que es un juego! Ya lo sabía. No estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?―volvió a reír sin ganas.

― Entonces, Tito Ceddy, ¿Jugarás con nosotras?―preguntó Calista entusiasmada, dejándole de nuevo en estado de shock.

― ¿…Qué…?

― ¡Por fa! Sólo faltas tú.―los ojos de su sobrina brillaban con expectación y sus manos estaban entrelazadas en ruego.

Cedric tragó saliva. Miró a Sofía, después a Calista y después de nuevo a Sofía. La princesa tenía una expresión de calma maternal y feliz tranquilidad que le estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Por qué era él el único que estaba nervioso con todo aquello? ¿Por qué aquella niña tenía que ser tan ridículamente madura en todas las situaciones? Le hacía quedar como un patán. ¡Él era el adulto allí! ¡No era ningún niñato! Y si tenía que jugar a las bodas con una par de chiquillas para demostrarlo, eso haría.

― Bueno, si tanto lo quieres, lo haré, qué remedio. ―respondió Cedric encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo una seguridad e indiferencia que no sentía―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Veinte minutos después, Cedric y Sofía estaban frente al altar presidido por Calista, que oficiaba la ceremonia con ridícula ominosidad.

Cedric intentaba no mirar a la novia, pues no podía hacerlo sin sonrojarse furiosamente. Él iba vestido con una túnica blanca de gala que Calista le había conjurado. No era el atuendo que él hubiese escogido para la ocasión, pero no iba a poner quejas acerca de cómo su sobrina llevaba a cabo su juego.

Después de aclararse la garganta con formalidad, Calista alzó los brazos y comenzó su discurso.

― Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para honrar al Tito Ceddy y a la Princesa Sofía en sagrado… ¿casamiento?

― Matrimonio.―corrigió Sofía.

― Eso. En sagrado matrimonio. ¡Y si alguien tiene alguna razón para molestar porque no quiere que se casen, que lo diga ahora o si no ya no vale!

Cedric se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz con bochorno cuando una voz a su espalda sorprendió a todos.

― ¡Yo objeto!―gritó la Princesa Amber desde la puerta, luciendo totalmente escandalizada con lo que veía.

El mago soltó un agudo chillido de pánico y Calista se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

― Oh, hola Amber.―saludó Sofía, calmada.

― ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?―preguntó la princesa rubia acercándose a ellos a zancadas.

― Jugamos a las bodas―respondió su hermana sonriente, sin alterarse ni un ápice.

― ¿Es que tienes algo que decir para que estas dos personas no se casen?―inquirió Calista, claramente molesta.

― ¡Calista!―la reprendió Cedric―Por favor, alteza, no es lo que parece… Yo sólo…

― No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Cedric.―dijo Amber, seriamente―Porque esto no se parece en NADA a una boda.

― ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!―exclamó Calista indignada.

― Esto―continuó Amber, señalando a su alrededor― Una burla. Un chiste. Una afrenta al sentido del gusto. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido esta horrenda combinación de colores? Y tu vestido, Sofía… Tienes mil cosas que te quedarían mejor que esto. ¡Eso que llevas en la cabeza ni siquiera puede ser llamado velo! Y… y…― con las manos en las caderas, observó al mago de cerca haciéndole temblar de terror―¿¡Y este qué lleva puesto!? ¡Por favor!

― ¡Amber! No seas tan dura, Calista se ha esforzado mucho.―la regañó Sofía.

La niña pequeña estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Al verla, Amber se llevó una mano a la boca, arrepentida.

― ¡Oh, no! Calista, cariño. No pretendía insultarte. No… ven aquí.―de disculpó y la abrazó cariñosamente.―No te preocupes, no todo el mundo sabe organizar una buena boda. No es nada malo. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que ahora que yo estoy aquí todo va a ir como la seda, te lo prometo.

― Tú… ¿Nos ayudarás?―preguntó Calista, esperanzada.

― Te voy a preparar la mejor boda del mundo―declaró la princesa, orgullosamente.

― ¡Genial! Amber es una perfecta organizadora, ya lo verás, Calista.―dijo Sofía felizmente.

― Muy bien, ¿pues a qué esperamos? No hay tiempo que perder. Lo primero, nos mudamos de aquí, esto es un dormitorio, no una capilla. ―dijo tirando de la cuerda conectada a la campanilla para llamar a los criados. Una sirvienta apareció por la puerta de inmediato.

― ¿Sí, Princesa Amber?

― Quiero a diez criados en el recibidor. Y a la modista. Que precalienten los hornos en la cocina, necesitaremos una tarta de boda de cinco pisos. Ah, y que recojan flores del jardín para decorarlo todo.

― Sí, alteza―la sirvienta se dispuso a marcharse enseguida, pero entonces se giró― ¿Qué clase de flores, alteza?

― ¡Vaya pregunta! Pues violetas, claramente. ¡Y que sean violetas pálidas!


	3. Estrés Prematrimonial

Cedric no sabía cómo había acabado en aquella situación. O el mundo entero se había vuelto loco o el loco era él. Nunca había estado muy seguro de su cordura, particularmente, pero aquello no podía ser normal, era demasiado absurdo.

En ese momento dos criados le estaban tomando las medidas para confeccionarle una túnica de gala blanca con las mejores telas del reino y podía ver a lo lejos a la Princesa Amber organizando toda la Sala del Trono para convertirla en un salón de bodas majestuoso.

La Princesa Sofía estaba en un rincón, enseñando a un conejo, una ardilla y dos pájaros a asistirla como damas de honor y Calista estudiaba su discurso para oficiar una boda correctamente.

Incluso el Príncipe James estaba ayudando con los arreglos y se había ofrecido para llevar a su hermana al altar como padrino de la novia.

Cedric parecía ser el único en todo el Castillo que podía ver que todo aquello era un completo disparate. ¿Nadie más había reparado en el hecho de que era él quien iba a casarse con Sofía? ¿Es que a nadie le parecía mal? ¿Raro? ¿Perturbador? ¿Por qué tanto pasotismo? ¡Estaban casando con una niña de doce años! ¡Con él!

Al terminar de tomarle las medidas, los criados se retiraron.

― ¡Cedric!―gritó alguien malhumorado detrás de él, haciéndole voltearse asustado.

― ¡Wormwood!―exclamó de alegría al ver al cuervo― Querido amigo, tienes que sacarme de aquí. ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Están todos locos!

― ¿Locos? ¿Quiénes?

― ¡La Princesa Amber! ¡Y Calista! ¡Y los criados! Y a Sofía no le importa, Wormwood―dijo cogiendo al ave con ansiedad con ambas manos―, ¡NO LE IMPORTA! Soy el único en mis cabales aquí. No puedo hacer esto, no puedo… ¡AYÚDAME!

― ¡Cedric! ¡Compórtate, por el amor del cielo!―gritó el cuervo, enojado, liberándose de su agarre― ¿Qué es todo este berrinche? ¿Es que no eres un hombre? Uno pensaría que demostrarías más dignidad en el día de tu boda…

― ¡QUE NO ES EL DÍA DE MI BODA!―replicó el mago.

― ¿Entonces cómo explicas toda esta parafernalia?―preguntó señalando a su alrededor con las alas― Y que te están haciendo un traje de novio ahí detrás, ¿eh?

― ¡ES UN JUEGO! ¡UNA FARSA! Es un juego de niñas, Wormwood, ¡yo sólo soy un rehén!―exclamó Cedric, exasperado― ¿No lo entiendes? Nada de esto es real. ESTAMOS DENTRO DE UNA FANTASÍA INFANTIL.

Cedric le agarró de nuevo, pegando su cara a la de él. Sus ojos brillaban con un deje de demencia, Wormwood le miró con lástima y sacudió la cabeza.

― Así que… Por eso estás así.

El mago le miró sin comprender.

― Estás así―continuó el cuervo―porque a ti te gustaría que todo esto fuera real, pero es sólo una actuación. Estás histérico porque no vas a casarte con Sofía de verdad. Y tú quieres casarte con ella _muy_ enserio.

Cedric estaba rojo de cólera y vergüenza entremezcladas, de sus orejas podría empezar a salir humo de un momento a otro.

― ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?―bramó furiosamente, el ave salió de su agarre y batió sus alas en el aire― ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ? ¿ES QUE ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA?

― Huh, y lo dice el que fantasea con casarse con una niña…―respondió Wormwood, mordaz, soltando una carcajada.

El cuervo levantó el vuelo rápidamente antes de que el mago se le echara encima como una furia.

Calista y Sofía pasaban por allí justo para encontrar al Mago Real gritando como un energúmeno y corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo al ave.

― Los típicos nervios de antes de la boda…―comentó Calista, sacudiendo la cabeza con condescendencia antes de continuar su camino.

Sofía, por otra parte, se quedó observándole con preocupación. Cedric se veía realmente alterado, puede que no estuviera cómodo con la situación, después de todo.

Desde una cautelosa distancia, le llamó.

― Señor Cedric… ¿podemos hablar?

El hombre detuvo su caza de inmediato y carraspeó con nerviosismo antes de seguir a la princesa a los jardines.

En un íntimo rincón entre rosales, ella se detuvo y le habló con suavidad.

― Oiga… Esto se ha vuelto un poco más… elaborado de lo que teníamos pensado en un principio. En realidad, yo había pensado que sería algo más bien sencillo y bonito. No digo que esto no esté quedando bonito, está precioso, pero… Perdóneme si me equivoco, pero le veo preocupado. Tal vez todo esto sea mucha presión para usted y… Lo siento. Lo que quiero decir es que, si no quiere continuar, lo entenderé. Y Calista respetará su decisión también.

Cedric la miraba con pasmo, incapaz de concebir una respuesta.

Al notar su silencio, Sofía miró al suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

― Bueno, pues… Voy a… a decírselo a los demás. Estoy segura de que podemos idear otra cosa.―a Cedric no se le escapó el tono apagado de su voz― Tal vez a Calista le gustaría casarse con James. Aunque ella tenía ilusión por oficiar la boda, pero también le gustará hacer de novia…

Sofía se dio la vuelta, como por acto reflejo, Cedric se estiró hasta alcanzar su mano para impedirle marchar, pero en el proceso tropezó con el bordillo de piedra y cayó hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

La princesa le miró sorprendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos humedecidos con lágrimas contenidas. Él se quedó mudo con la visión de su rostro, de rodillas ante ella, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

― Eh… P-princesa…―balbuceó cuando por fin fue capaz de articular sonidos de nuevo―Yo… Estoy algo abrumado, es cierto. P-pero me sentiría mejor si supiera…―guardó silencio, avergonzado y luego tragó saliva para continuar― Si supiera que tú… realmente quieres que sea yo quien…

No podía. No podía decirlo, era demasiado vergonzoso como para ponerlo en palabras.

Sofía esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

― Señor Cedric, no se me ocurre nadie más adecuado que usted para hacer esto.

Cedric la miró con ojos como platos, su corazón se detuvo un momento en su pecho y luego comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que parecía podría explotar.

― Estás diciendo que… ¿Que tú querrías…? ¿Conmigo? ¿Tú?

La princesa soltó una risita.

― Sí. Sí quiero.―pronunció.

El mago emitió un ruidito agudo desde el fondo de su garganta.

En ese momento Calista apareció desde detrás de los arbustos, con Wormwood posado sobre su hombro.

― ¡Estabais aquí! Os estaba buscando. ¿Qué hacéis?―la niña analizó la escena y entonces sonrió y aplaudió entusiasmada― ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Primero tenías que pedir su mano! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar eso? ¡Es súper importante!

Wormwood soltó una carcajada y Cedric de pronto fue consciente de su posición. Abochornado, se levantó del suelo de inmediato y se sacudió la ropa con impaciencia, intentando recuperar su dignidad.

― Si habéis terminado aquí… Sofía, tienes que probarte tu vestido nuevo.―dijo Calista.

Sofía asintió y se dejó guiar hacia el castillo, dejando a Cedric patidifuso entre los rosales.

― ¿Y bien, Romeo? ¿Se han aclarado tus ideas?―le preguntó el cuervo, con sorna.

El mago le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero al ver a la princesa despidiéndose de él alegremente con su mano, no pudo evitar que sus labios se tornasen en una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

…

El Rey y la Reina regresaron de sus asuntos en la ciudad.

― ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? ―exigió Roland ante la visión del Salón del Trono completamente transformado en una capilla de bodas. Un altar había sido colocado justo frente a la enorme vidriera que representaba a la familia real.― ¡Amber!

― Ahora no puedo, papá, estoy trabajando. Estamos a punto de comenzar.

― ¿Comenzar qué? ―preguntó Miranda, sin comprender― ¿Qué es todo esto?

― ¡Besitos! ¡Os veo luego!―se despidió la princesa mientras se desplazaba de un lado a otro, ajetreada.

― ¡Será posible!―bramó el rey, indignado.

En ese momento Calista caminaba frente a ellos y la reina la cogió por banda.

― Calista, cielo. ¿Nos puedes decir qué es todo este revuelo que habéis montado?

― ¡Jugamos a las bodas!―respondió la niña alegremente.

― ¿A las bodas? Oh, ya veo…

― ¿Pero por qué tanto barullo? ¿No podíais jugar en la habitación?―preguntó Roland.

― Es que Amber quería hacer una boda a lo grande.

― Eso es típico de ella, sí…―admitió él.

― Bueno y… ¿quién se casa?

― Mi Tito Ceddy―contestó con el pecho hinchándose de orgullo.

― ¿En… serio?―él no parecía poder creerse la respuesta.

― ¡Roland!―le reprendió la reina―Parece que va a ser una boda estupenda, os felicito.

― ¡Gracias! Voy a seguir preparando las cosas.―dijo, y se marchó dando brincos.

El rey y la reina se miraron por un momento.

― Querido, deja que las niñas se diviertan.

― Miranda, una cosa es divertirse, pero esto… ¿No es un poco…? ¿Siniestro?

― ¿Por qué? Es normal que se sienta de esa manera, es la figura masculina que le sirve de modelo.

― ¡Es su tío!

― ¿Me estás diciendo que Amber no quería casarse contigo también cuando era pequeña?

― ¡Con cuatro años! No con casi ocho que tiene Calista.

― Bueno, cada uno es como es. Estoy segura que a Cedric todo este asunto le hace tanta gracia como a ti.―opinó Miranda.

Roland lo sopesó por un momento, entonces sonrió con malicia.

― Tienes razón. ¿Y no crees que… podría ser divertido verlo?

― ¿Qué?

― ¡No puedo perderme la cara de Cedric siendo obligado a jugar a las bodas!―expresó el rey, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Su esposa le miró seriamente.

― ¿Sabes, querido? A veces tengo la impresión de que en el fondo eres una mala persona.―le dijo cortante.

― Pero me quieres igual.―apuntó él de buen humor― ¡Por favor!

― Está bien. Como quieras. Yo no sé por qué odias tanto a ese pobre hombre. Parece que cada vez que lo pasa mal a ti te entra la risa.

― Vamos a sentarnos en el banco de atrás, que no nos vea. ―sugirió Roland con entusiasmo.


	4. La boda

Unos minutos más tarde, la portentosa ceremonia daba comienzo y el mago real caminaba por el pasillo hasta el altar, vestido con un traje blanco y una esplendorosa túnica de gala color marfil con tonos dorados.

El rey tuvo que ahogar la risa con la mano al verle para no ser descubierto entre el público.

― ¿De qué te ríes? Yo pienso que está muy apuesto.―susurró Miranda en voz baja.

― ¿Le has visto la cara? Está aterrado. Creo que no le he visto pasar tanto bochorno en su vida y mira que he visto desmayarse en frente de cinco reyes.―dijo Roland, reprimiendo sus carcajadas.― Oh… ¡Esto va a ser bueno!

― Espera, Roland, ¿no es esa Calista?―preguntó la reina, señalando al altar.―¿Por qué no se ha puesto un traje de novia? Después de montar una boda tan realista… ¿No te parece extraño?

Al rey le cambió la cara enseguida al ver a la pequeña hechicera presidiendo en el altar, vestida con su túnica roja.

― Pero… Si ella no va a… ¿Entonces quién…? Oh, no…

Roland se quedó lívido. Miró a su esposa con pánico escrito en la cara. Miranda levantó una ceja.

― Vaya. Eso ya no te hace tanta gracia, majestad.―comentó severamente.

…

Cedric podía escuchar la música del órgano replicando en las paredes. Sus manos sudaban, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno en los pulmones. Intentó coger aire con una gran bocanada, pero no era suficiente. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, temiendo moverla a cualquier otra parte y que los presentes pudieran ver su rostro.

En su hombro, las garras de Wormwood se apretaron con más fuerza, como intentando darle ánimos. Cedric entonces levantó la mirada para ver a su padrino y le agradeció el gesto con una mueca nerviosa que era un intento de sonrisa. El cuervo señaló con su pico hacia atrás y el mago se volteó para ver.

Una ardilla y un conejo bien entrenados esparcían pétalos de rosa por el pasillo central. Detrás de ellos, del brazo del Príncipe James, la novia iluminaba la estancia con su presencia, la larga cola de su vestido sujetada por dos pequeños pájaros. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de violetas pálidas.

Desde el banco de atrás, el rey y la reina miraban la escena casi encogidos, con cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Cuando Roland vio aparecer a su hija caminando hacia el altar, Miranda tuvo que agarrarle para evitar que se lanzara a por ella y la sacase de allí como un saco de patatas.

― ¡Roland, contrólate! ¡Es un juego de niñas, por Dios!

― ¡Ni muerto! ¡Ni enterrado voy a permitir que ese tipo se lleve a mi niña!―bramó susurrando, pero su esposa lo silenció con una ligera colleja en la nuca.

― Cállate y mira el juego sin molestar, que para eso nos hemos quedado.

― ¡Ni siquiera va de mi brazo! ―se lamentó con lágrimas en los ojos.―¡Yo debería ser quien la acompañase al altar!―lloró el monarca.

Al verle, la reina se tapó la frente del ridículo.

Cedric estaba boquiabierto al ver a Sofía. Si con el vestido anterior ya le había parecido un ángel, ahora sin duda era una pequeña diosa de la hermosura y él no podría apartar la vista de ella jamás. Nunca habría imaginado poder estar tan cerca de tanta belleza como la que ella irradiaba. Con la garganta seca, se le escapó un suspiro de pura fascinación.

Cuando por fin llegó a ponerse al lado de él y le miró a través de la tela transparente del velo con una tímida sonrisa, él creyó que podría morir de amor de un momento a otro.

Calista se aclaró la garganta y, entregada a su papel, comenzó con su discurso.

― Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para honrar la unión del hechicero Cedric el Sensacional y la Princesa Sofía de Enchancia en sagrado matrimonio. Que los sagrados poderes de la Magia bendigan copiosamente vuestro amor y os den fuerza para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, yo os pregunto: ¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

― Eh…―Cedric no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

― Sí, venimos libremente―contestó Sofía sin pestañear.

― S-sí…―secundó él entonces.

― ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda vuestra vida?

― ¡Sí! ―esta vez Cedric respondió necesidad de pensárselo dos veces.

― Sí, estamos decididos.―dijo Sofía.

― ¿Le has oído? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a responder así!? ―gruñó Roland

― ¡Shhhh! ―chistó Miranda.

― ¿Estáis dispuestos a uniros por las leyes de la Magia, tal y como estipula la comunidad de los hechiceros, brujas y magos de este mundo?

― Sí, estamos dispuestos.―contestaron al unísono.

―Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer sagrado matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante la Magia del Amor y la Fidelidad.

Cuando Sofía y Cedric unieron sus manos, Calista se sacó una varita de su túnica y comenzó a moverla sobre ellas, formulando un complicado conjuro que Cedric jamás pensó que alguien tan joven pudiera aprender. Pero debió funcionar, porque de la punta de la varita comenzó a surgir un hilo de luz dorada que rodeó sus manos unidas, atándolas.

― Esto no me gusta, Miranda. Esto no me gusta un pelo…―murmuró el rey.

― Es hora de que pronunciéis vuestros votos.

Cedric se quedó lívido. ¿Votos? Oh, Dioses, ¿¡Votos!? ¡Él no se había preparado ningún voto!

A su lado, Sofía cogió aire para hablar y él la miró sorprendido.

― Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, me temí que me sería difícil encajar. Entonces usted hizo llover pétalos del cielo, para crearme un camino de rosas. Cuando tuve ganas de ponerme a llorar en mi cama, usted me acarició el pelo y me llevó a tu torre. Cuando necesité ayuda, usted me brindó tu magia, su sabiduría y su amistad. Y yo siempre, desde el principio, supe que mi lugar estaba su lado, pues no existe otro sitio donde prefiera pasar mis días que en compañía de mi mago.

Cedric se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que le dolía. En ese momento, todo su cuerpo se esforzaba al máximo para retener su llanto. Aquellas eran las palabras más bonitas que había oído en toda su vida y se las estaba dedicando nada menos que la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Irremediablemente, varias lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos junto con una exhalación de felicidad. Notaba el hilo cálido de magia apretando firmemente sus manos con más fuerza aún que antes.

James sonrió con ternura y Amber se limpió una lágrima de emoción que corría por su mejilla.

Tanto el rey como la reina estaban boquiabiertos.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir tu hija, Miranda?

― Eh… Pues… N-no estoy segura, querido.

― Tu turno, tío― le susurró Calista, sorprendiéndole. Casi se había olvidado de que ella también estaba allí.

Tragando saliva, se las arregló para expresar con palabras al menos una pequeña parte de lo que sentía.

― S-Sofía… C-cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras algo curioso. Cuando te hablé por primera vez, pensé que eras extraña. Cuando me diste tu primer abrazo, pensé que estabas loca y cuando me llamaste amigo pensé que eras lo más extraordinario que este mundo había concebido jamás. Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir de la manera en la que me siento contigo y sé que nadie podrá hacerlo, p-p-porque te has convertido en la luz de mi vida y lo único que quiero es despertar junto a ti cada día…―cuando la vio tapándose la sonrisa con la mano se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir―¡Digo, estar!―corrigió avergonzado―Estar junto a ti cada día. Y ser tuyo, para siempre.

El rey estaría montando un escándalo si no fuera porque su mujer le tenía sujeto del cuello con un brazo mientras que con una mano le tapaba la boca para ahogar sus gritos.

― ¡LO MATO! ¡YO LO MATO!

― ¡Roland, por favor, no montes una escena!

La princesa soltó una risita y miró al mago través del velo con sus brillantes ojos azules, embelesándole.

― ¿Cedric, aceptas a Sofía como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?―preguntó Calista.

― Sí… ―Cedric asintió con resolución― Sí, quiero.

― ¿Y tú, Sofía, aceptas a Cedric como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

―Sí quiero―respondió la niña, risueña.

Calista pronunció otras palabras mágicas y el hilo dorado en sus manos se disolvió y fue absorbido por la piel de ambos.

― Por la Magia del Amor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros este vínculo irrompible, confirmo este consentimiento mutuo que habéis manifestado ante las Sagradas Leyes de la Magia. Lo que la Magia ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Los anillos, por favor.

Sofía se inclinó para recoger la alianza sobre el cojín que sostenía el conejo. Cedric se maldijo a sí mismo por enésima vez ese día. Él no tenía anillo. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más podría ser capaz de arruinar aquel maravilloso momento sino el estúpido de Cedric el Zopenco?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, desolado. Casi estaba a punto de disculparse cuando Womwood volvió a apretarle las garras con fuerza en su hombro.

El cuervo sostenía en su pico un anillo de oro blanco decorado con finos detalles florales tallados y pequeñas brillantes amatistas moradas rodeando la superficie.

Cedric reconoció la joya al instante, pues él mismo la había creado con su magia durante una noche de profunda soledad. Cómo Wormwood había conocido de su existencia era un misterio tan grande como el de por qué el ave sabía para quién lo había creado en primer lugar. Pero ahí estaba, justo en el momento de mayor necesidad.

El mago lo tomó en su mano y palmeó a su amigo en la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso de profundo agradecimiento. Después tomó temblorosamente a Sofía de la mano derecha y le colocó la alianza en el dedo anular. Se ajustaba a la perfección. Ella hizo lo mismo, obsequiándole con un anillo de oro macizo, liso y majestuoso.

― Por las sagradas e inalterables Leyes de la Magia yo, Calista, hija de la Hechicera Cordelia, nieta de Goodwing el Grande y Winifred la Sabia, como representante autorizada del noble arte de unir almas en nombre de la Magia del Amor, os declaro marido y mujer. ―proclamó Calista― Puedes besar a la novia.

― ¡AH NO! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO!―declaró Roland, aún inmovilizado por su esposa.

Cedric estaba de piedra. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Podía besar a la novia? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba aquel extraño juego? Seguramente nadie podría pensar que él…

Sofía le miraba expectante, sus manos sujetando el velo ante ella, como instándole a actuar.

Él no podía decirles no a esos ojos. Agarró el tul y lo levantó hasta voltearlo hacia atrás en su cabeza, descubriéndole el rostro. Al verla sonreír tímidamente, el mago se mojó los labios lo más disimuladamente que pudo. Entonces ella le hizo un gesto para que se agachara.

Cedric se inclinó, obediente y ella se acercó a su rostro y le rozó la mejilla en un casto y dulce beso que le hizo cerrar los ojos y le derritió el alma. Los abrió un par de segundos más tarde, ella le estaba sonriendo con las mejillas coloradas. Y él estaba en llamas.

Era su turno de besar a la novia. Lo había oído perfectamente, podía besarla. Ya que le habían hecho pasar por todo ese torbellino emocional ahora él iba a tener su merecida recompensa. Si ella podía hacerlo, él también podía.

Tal vez no podría darle la clase de beso que él realmente ansiaba darle, pero al menos se conformaría con rozar su mejilla con su boca.

Sólo un poco.

Sólo probar una pizca de Cielo en sus labios. Para la posteridad, para futuras noches en vela en la soledad de su alcoba, en las que recordaría aquella faz angelical y la imaginaría a su lado, sonriéndole, susurrándole, entregándose a él completamente. Y él podría fantasear con amar y adorar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sólo con un roce. Su imaginación haría el resto, siempre lo hacía.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y acercó su rostro al suyo, preparado para besar su carrillo derecho. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su fina piel de porcelana.

 _Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más cerca…_

― ¡Lo estáis haciendo mal! ¡Es así!―exclamó Calista, tomándoles de la nuca sorpresivamente y juntando sus caras.

Los gritos ahogados resonaron en todo el Salón del Trono. James se tapaba la risa con la mano y Amber con su abanico. Incluso Wormwood graznó, sorprendido.

En el fondo de la sala, Roland estaba en pie, petrificado en su sitio.

Cedric no veía ni escuchaba nada de eso, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su boca estaba pegada a la de Sofía y sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar en algún momento del beso.

Estaba en el Cielo. Era el Cielo. Ningún placer terrenal podía ser tan maravilloso como el que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

 _Oh, por favor._

 _Por favor que no sea un sueño._

 _Por piedad, al Cielo imploro._

 _Que sea real._

 _Sólo esta vez._

 _Por el amor del Cielo._

 _Sólo por esta vez._

 _Deja que sea mía…_

 _Imploro._

 _Suplico._

 _Daré cualquier cosa._

 _Déjame amarla._

 _Por favor._

 _Por piedad._

 _Moriré si no puedo tenerla…_

 _Oh…_

 _Oh Dios Santo…_

 _LA NECESITO! DIOS, POR FAVOR, LA NECESITO!_

 _..._

― **¡GUARDIAAAAAAAAAAS!**

Aquello sí que lo oyó.


	5. Lo de la miel

Cedric separó su rostro del de la niña lo más rápido que pudo al reconocer la voz a la que pertenecía aquel alarido colérico.

―M-m-ma-ma-ma-maj-j-j-jest-t-t-tad...―Imploró el mago tirándose al suelo, suplicante.

―Madre mía, Calista. La que has liado… ―comentó James, claramente entretenido con el panorama.

La pequeña hechicera ladeó la cabeza, contrariada. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Es que ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que tenía que pasar en una boda?

―¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis visto una boda o qué?―preguntó, enfadada de que tan hermoso momento hubiese sido interrumpido tan impertinentemente.

―¡POR DIOS BENDITO LO JURO! ¡JURO QUE NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN! Ay, Dios mío, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho…?―lloraba el mago en el suelo―¿Qué he hecho…? ¡IMPLORO VUESTRO PERDÓN, MI REY! ¡YO NO QUERÍA! ¡NO QUERÍA…!

Un montón de guardias reales entraron rápidamente al Salón del Trono, esperando las órdenes del Rey.

―¡Roland ha sido un accidente!―exclamó Miranda, mirándole abochornada.

―Papá, no ha sido su culpa.―aseguró Amber.

―Sí, ha sido Calista, todos lo hemos visto.―secundó James.

La más pequeña se cruzó de brazos, claramente molesta.

―¡Pues si vosotros no sabéis cómo se juega bien no es mi culpa!

Roland tenía la cara roja de rabia, si su esposa y sus hijos no le estuviesen estorbando, ahora mismo estaría pisando la cabeza del hombre postrado a sus pies con la fuerza suficiente como para romperle el cráneo. Una vez, y otra, y otra.

Lo había disfrutado. A él no podía engañarle. Ese gusano había disfrutado de besar a su niña. Ese maldito bastardo depravado. Iba a matarle. Iba a cogerle del cuello y asfixiarle hasta que no quedara un rastro de vida en su repugnante cuerpo de lagartija humana…

―¡Señor Cedric!―Sofía se arrodilló y le tomó del brazo para levantarle, pero el mago no se movía del suelo.

―¡PIEDAD, MI REY! ¡SUPLICO CLEMENCIA! ¡PARA MÍ Y MI SOBRINA! ¡OS LO SUPLICO, MI SEÑOR! ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ, ME IRÉ LEJOS. PERO OS LO RUEGO NO NOS CASTIGUÉIS. NO LA CASTIGUÉIS A ELLA, SÓLO ES UN NIÑA… POR FAVOR MI SEÑOR, NO SABE LO QUE HACE, NO TIENE NI IDEA…

―Cedric, por Dios, tranquilo, no tienes que irte a ningún lado.―dijo la reina en tono apaciguador―Y desde luego nadie va a castigar a Calista. Levántate, no montéis una escena enfrente de los niños…

―Vamos, Señor Cedric. Por favor.―pidió Sofía, volviéndole a tomar del brazo.

El mago se puso en pie, ayudado por la princesa y su sobrina, cada una a un lado de él.

―No entiendo qué pasa…―dijo la pequeña, asustada.

Roland se zafó del agarre de su esposa y resopló con furia.

―¡NUNCA, JAMÁS EN LA VIDA QUIERO RECORDAR ESTO! ¡SI ALGUIEN HACE ALGUNA MENCIÓN DE LO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ VA DERECHO A LAS MAZMORRAS! ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUIEN SEA!―bramó.

Y con las mismas el monarca salió a zancadas del Salón del Trono, seguido por los guardias reales.

Miranda se tapó los ojos con bochorno.

―Ay, por Dios… Roland… ¡Roland!―exclamó la reina, siguiendo a su marido.

En la sala sólo quedaron los niños, los animales y el hechicero, que aún no podía sostenerse en pie sin ayuda.

El conejo y la ardilla se miraron durante un momento antes de lanzar unos granos de arroz al aire con sus patitas, ante lo cual Sofía les dedicó una mirada de reproche.

―Calista, ya te vale…―dijo James.

―¡Cállate ya, James! ¡Déjala en paz, pelmazo!―le regañó Amber.

―Calista, no te preocupes. A mi papá se le pasará el enfado… Supongo.―la tranquilizó Sofía.

―¡Pero Tito Ceddy está muy mal!―exclamó Calista, preocupada―¡Tito Ceddy! ¿Estás bien?

El mago tenía la cara del mismo color que la túnica y de su frente emergían goterones de sudor frío.

―Hay que llevarle a su habitación―determinó Sofía―James, Amber, ayudadnos por favor.

James sustituyó a Calista y se colocó el brazo de Cedric sobre los hombros para ayudarle a caminar. Amber palmeó la espalda de la pequeña en un gesto cariñoso y la animó a seguirles.

Una vez en la torre, Calista les mostró dónde estaba el dormitorio y James y Sofía depositaron al mago sobre la cama.

―Uff… Ya está.―dijo James, limpiándose el sudor de la frente―Dejémosle descansar, se ha llevado un susto de muerte.

―Descanse, Señor Cedric―le deseó Sofía, susurrándole en la oreja―Después vendré a ver cómo está.

―… _Mi ángel_ …―murmuró él con un hilito de voz―… _mi ángel_ …

―¡Oh, no! Está delirando―dijo Amber, tristemente.―Pobre hombre, me da pena…

Los niños bajaron de la torre, dejando a Cedric solo con sus delirios.

Calista y Sofía iban adelante, mientras que los gemelos reales caminaban en la retaguardia.

―Mi fiesta…―se lamentaba la princesa rubia―Mi hermosa fiesta… ¡Arruinada!―exclamó llorando sobre el hombro de su hermano.

―Ya, ya, Amber. No te preocupes, seguro que muy pronto Sofía y Cedric te contratarán para que planifiques su boda de verdad.―bromeó el niño, haciendo reír a su gemela.

―Si es que él sobrevive a esta―respondió entre risitas.―Te alegrará saber que hay una tarta de cinco pisos esperándonos en la cocina.

―Cómo te quiero, hermana.―profesó el príncipe, encantado con el prospecto.

…

Entre los manzanos, bajo la puesta de sol Sofía jugaba con Calista a un juego de palmas. La pequeña se lo estaba pasando bien, casi parecía haber olvidado el percance de aquella tarde. La princesa, en cambio, aún sentía la sensación de hormigueo en sus labios y no podría decir si alguna vez olvidaría el maravilloso sentimiento que la había invadido por completo hacía unas horas.

Mientras chocaba las palmas con ella, Calista la habló, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Sofía… ¿Tú sabes qué se hace después de la boda?

―Pues… un banquete, ¿no?―discurrió la princesa.

―Sí, pero digo por la noche.

Sofía negó con la cabeza. Calista se aproximó a ella y le habló al oído.

―Por la noche se tiene la luna de miel.―susurró―Me lo dijo mi mamá. Es cuando el marido y la mujer se quieren.

La princesa ladeó la cabeza, intrigada.

―¿No se quiere siempre?

La más pequeña se encogió de hombros.

―Eso le dije a mi mamá. Ella sólo se echó a reír. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué pasa entonces. Pero tendrá que ver con la miel, supongo. Pensé que tú lo sabrías porque eres más mayor.

Sofía soltó una risita ante eso.

―Supongo que no soy _tan_ mayor.

―Ahora que estás casada con Tito Ceddy, ¿eres mi tía?―esto hizo reír a la princesa.

―¿Tú quieres que sea tu tía?―La pequeña asintió―Bueno, entonces… supongo que lo seré algún día. Pero aún no lo soy. Para eso tendré que casarme con el Señor Cedric de verdad.

La hechicera la miró seriamente entonces pero antes de que pudiese responder Cordelia apareció acercándose por el caminito de piedra.

―¡Calista, querida! ¿Lo has pasado bien?

―¡Mami!―exclamó la niña, lanzándose a sus brazos―Lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Hemos jugado mucho!

―¡Estupendo! ¿Qué habéis hecho?

―Hmmm… No puedo hablar de ello o el Rey me echará a las mazmorras.―contestó ella, haciendo reír a la mujer.

―De acuerdo. Gracias por cuidar de ella Sofía. A propósito, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? No me digas que te ha encasquetado la tarea a ti…

―Tito Ceddy está malito―le informó Calista, tristemente.

―¡Oh! ¡No me digas! Bueno, tendré que preguntarle en otro momento. Ahora tenemos que volver a casa. Vamos, querida, es tarde. Adiós, Sofía. Y gracias otra vez.

―¡Gracias Sofía!―gritó Calista alejándose de la mano de su madre―¡No te olvides de lo de la miel!

La princesa la despidió con un gesto de la mano. Por alguna razón, la mirada seria que Calista le había dedicado antes la había dejado inquieta. Era como si la pequeña hechicera se estuviese guardando algún secreto para ella sola. Sofía de sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos y se tumbó en la hierba. El hermoso cielo rosado y violeta sobre ella le sacó una sonrisa de sus labios. Estirando su brazo derecho hacia arriba, alrededor de su dedo anular, podía ver cómo las amatistas de su alianza emitían hermosos tonos morados.

No pensó en levantarse de donde estaba hasta que el frío de la noche empezó a incomodarla.


	6. El sabor de la miel

―¡Maldición, maldición, maldición…!

Cedric se encontraba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, vestido con su ropa habitual, pero sólo llevaba puesto un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda mientras examinaba su derecha con horror en su rostro.

―¡No puede ser, no puede estar pasando…! ¡No…!

Su alianza emitía hilos de luz dorada resplandecientes que se enroscaban por su mano y su muñeca. El mago retiró el aro de oro de su dedo y lo dejó caer sobre la superficie de la mesa, casi temeroso siquiera de tocarlo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que eso pasara? ¿Por qué no había detenido aquella locura cuando aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo? Ahora, por su culpa, Sofía…

A su lado, Wormwood soltó una sonora carcajada.

―Vaya, vaya… Esto se va poniendo interesante…―comentó el cuervo, claramente entretenido.

―¡Cállate! Ay Dios… Esto es horrible… Yo no sabía que… ¿Cómo habría podido ser capaz de imaginar que…?

―¿Que Calista tenía una acreditación oficial para oficiar bodas mágicas? Un giro interesante…

El mago giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, anonadado.

―Tú… ¿Tú lo sabías?

―Bueno, puede que tu sobrina lo mencionara un par de veces… ―respondió el ave, divertido.

Cedric se quedó a cuadros.

―Pero… pero tú… ¿Qué has hecho? PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?!

―No te pongas así, hombre. Sólo se ha acelerado un poco lo que iba a ocurrir inevitablemente de todas formas…

―¡HAS CASADO A UNA NIÑA DE DOCE AÑOS, MALDITO MONSTRUO DEGENERADO!―gritó Cedric, hirviendo de ira.―Esa pobre criatura… Esa inocente y dulce niña… ¡CASADA CON UN MAGO INÚTIL QUE LE SACA DOS DÉCADAS! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malvado? ¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de moralidad en su pequeño corazón corrompido?

El cuervo se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír perversamente. Al mago se le empezaban a escapar las lágrimas.

Su Sofía… Ella no había hecho nada para merecer aquel castigo. Sólo tener la condenada mala suerte de cruzarse por el camino de un canalla perverso como él. ¡Ella era inocente! ¡No tenía que pagar por sus errores! Ella era joven, y alegre, y vivaz y bondadosa. Era la perfección encarnada.

Cedric se giró para hablarle al ave más seriamente que nunca en su vida y con los ojos brillando de cólera y lágrimas.

―Te juro por Dios, Wormwood, que si alguna vez le cuentas esto, si alguna vez permites que se entere de esto… Te mataré. Te cogeré del cuello y te mataré. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Wormwood se encogió y tragó saliva al ver la mirada fulminante de su amo.

―¿T-tanto te molesta? Yo pensé que…

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ PENSASTE?! ¿QUE ERA DIVERTIDO JUGAR ASÍ CON EL DESTINO DE LOS DEMÁS? ¿QUE ERA HILARANTE ATAR A UNA CRIATURA A ALGUIEN COMO YO? ¡ELLA NUNCA HABRÍA QUERIDO HACER ESTO ENSERIO, WORMWOOD! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Para ella esto sólo era un juego! ¿No puedes siquiera llegar a comprender la catástrofe tan horrible que has provocado?

―Bueno, entonces… Si tú piensas que ella nunca te elegiría realmente… Supongo que te he hecho un favor aún mayor, ¿no es así?

Cedric cogió un frasco de cristal y lo lanzó en dirección al cuervo, que lo esquivó en el aire y voló por toda la habitación asustado mientras el mago le lanzaba más proyectiles.

―¡MONSTRUO! ¡CRETINO! ¡ANIMAL!―gritaba Cedric persiguiéndole por todo el taller.

Wormwood logró esconderse tras una viga alta de madera y asomó la cabeza para ver a su amo, impotente y desamparado, volviéndose a sentar en su silla.

Cedric lloró desconsolado. Ella jamás lo sabría, él se encargaría de ello. Sería el secreto más oscuro y profundo de su corazón. Ella jamás debía descubrirlo. Y llevaría una vida normal, como se merecía. Y uniría su corazón y su cuerpo con otros, como se merecía. Y él moriría de dolor y de pena al verla marchar, como se merecía.

Bastante recompensa había tenido ya, habiendo podido probar sus labios…

Maldito cretino bastardo. Robándole el primer beso a una niña. Tenían que haberle ahorcado, se merecía que le hubieran ahorcado…

Su Sofía, su dulce Sofía… Su ángel de amor…

―¿Qué es lo que he hecho…?―se lamentó el mago.

Cedric sintió las lágrimas rebosar de nuevo de sus ojos y se llevó a la boca la petaca de hidromiel. Bebió y bebió hasta vaciarla por completo.

El anillo sobre la mesa volvió a brillar con más fuerza y Cedric le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

―¿QUÉ? ¿Qué quieres, eh? Ya sé lo que quieres y la respuesta es NO. No estoy tan enfermo, maldita sea―hablaba arrastrando las palabras, su mirada tenía dificultades para fijarse en un punto―¿Qué clase de depravado eres tú? ¿Eh?―le dijo al anillo, señalándole con el dedo―Eres repugnante, eso es lo que eres, un sinvergüenza… me das asco. ¿Tú quieres que consume mi unión? Pues yo te digo que eres un bastardo. Malo. Eres malo. ¡MALO!

Golpeó la mesa con el puño, cargado de ira. El aro seguía brillando con hilos dorados.

Cedric soltó un sollozo y lo tomó de nuevo en sus manos, acariciándolo con profundo arrepentimiento.

―No eres malo. No eres malo, eres precioso. Eres el anillo más maravilloso del mundo y te quiero. Perdóname, bonito, perdóname…―se colocó la alianza en el dedo y sintió el calor mágico que emanaba de él envolviendo su brazo de nuevo―Lo siento, querido. No va a poder ser. Ni hoy ni nunca.―dijo el hechicero lastimosamente, volviéndose a poner el guante.

―Cedric, estás borracho…―afirmó el cuervo, volviéndose a posar en su percha de madera.

―¡TÚ NO ME HABLES, ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO HIJO DE…!

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron sus insultos.

―Oh, no…―gimoteó el mago antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

―Señor Cedric. Ábrame.―dijo una voz suave y aguda hablándole desde el otro lado.

Le diría que se fuera. Sólo la abriría para decirle que se fuera. Se excusaría con que estaba cansado y cerraría la puerta sin más. Eso es lo que haría.

Pero al abrirla, la visión de la brillante sonrisa de su princesa le dejó paralizado.

―Perdone, es que con las manos ocupadas no podía abrir yo―dijo la niña, entrando sin más miramientos en el taller del mago como si fuese su segunda casa.

Sofía colocó la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesa de trabajo y se sacudió las manos en el camisón.

―¡Bienvenida, princesa!―saludó el cuervo alegremente desde su percha―Veo que vienes perfectamente preparada para tu noche de bodas…―comentó mirándola de arriba abajo antes de echarse a reír.

―¡WORMWOOD!―gritó el mago antes de dirigirse a ella―Princesa, s-s-si tu padre se entera de que has venido a verme así a estas horas clavará mi cabeza en una pica a la entrada del Castillo.

―¿ _Así_?―preguntó ella sin comprender―¿Así cómo?

―P-p-pues… eh…―decidió no ahondar más en el tema del decoro a la hora de vestir. Claramente ella no tenía pudor alguno de ser vista por él en camisón―¿Q-qué es eso que traes?―preguntó en su lugar, señalando la bandeja.

―Infusiones. Y miel, claro.―contestó ella. El mago ladeó la cabeza, su confusión se iba acrecentando por momentos.―Porque, ya sabe, como es nuestra luna de miel, pues…

Cedric se llevó una mano a la frente y Wormwood volvió a reír escandalosamente. Sofía les miró a ambos, desconcertada.

―Esto no me puede estar pasando…―murmuró Cedric tristemente.

El cuervo carraspeó y voló hacia ellos.

―Como supongo que querréis tener intimidad… os dejo solos. Princesa, sé gentil con él, ahí donde le ves es un tipo muy sensible…―Cedric volvió a tomar frascos en sus manos para arrojárselos a la cara, pero el ave se alejó a la ventana y se preparó para alzar el vuelo, no sin antes guiñar un ojo al hechicero―¡A por todas, tigre!

― **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** ―Cedric estampó varios frascos contra la pared y la ventana, pero ninguno acertó a su objetivo.

Al notar a la niña mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, su primer instinto fue esconder el frasco que estaba a punto de arrojar en su espalda y reír con torpeza para enmendarse.

―Este Wormy… Qué chistoso…―siguió riendo un poco más sin ganas mientras usaba su varita para limpiar mágicamente los cristales del suelo.

La princesa levantó una mano y la puso sobre su frente para tomarle la temperatura.

―Está ardiendo, Señor Cedric. ¿Aún no se encuentra bien? Su nariz y sus mejillas están rojas…

―¡Estoy muy bien!―mintió él―¡Perfectamente! Y tú… ah… tú deberías irte. Si alguien se descubre que estás aquí…

―No se preocupe, he venido por los pasadizos secretos. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.―aseguró ella cogiendo una taza de la bandeja y ofreciéndosela.―Tome, beba un poco. Le sentará bien.

El mago obedeció y bebió el té de la taza. Bebió más de lo que realmente quería para hacer tiempo antes de tener que volver a mirarla a ella.

―Su hermana ya vino a por Calista.―continuó la princesa―Le da las gracias por cuidarla y le desea que se mejore pronto. Y yo… le doy las gracias también, por haber participado en lo de hoy, aunque siento que haya acabado mal para usted. Todos lo hemos pasado en grande y nos hemos divertido mucho.

―No me des las gracias…―dijo el mago tapándose el rostro con la mano―Por favor, no me des las gracias…

Sofía le miró con preocupación.

―Señor Cedric, ¿qué ocurre?

―¡Nada!―volvió a mentir con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro―¡Qué rico té! ¡Me encanta!―exclamó y siguió bebiendo.

Ella sonrió complacida.

―Está más rico si le pone miel… Aunque no estoy muy segura de que esa sea la forma correcta de usarla para la Luna de Miel. Dígame, ¿se le ocurre qué otra cosa se puede hacer con ella?

El mago casi escupió la bebida, atragantándose en el proceso. Sintió la sangre subiéndole por el rostro hasta dejárselo totalmente colorado. Se le ocurría una cosa, efectivamente… Se le ocurría restregársela por todo su precioso cuerpo y…

―N-n-n-noooooo… ¡Ninguna! Verás eso es…―se aclaró la garganta― Es una forma de hablar, realmente… Una metáfora. No se necesita miel, específicamente…La Luna de Miel es un viaje que hacen los recién casados.

Era el turno de Sofía para sonrojarse. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas avergonzada.

―¡Ohhh! Entonces no había que… Vaya… Perdone, yo no… He sido una tonta―murmuró abochornada, dándose la vuelta para ocultar su rostro.

Cedric dejó la taza enseguida y se arrodilló frente a ella para estar a su altura entes de tomarla por los hombros.

―¡No-no-no-no! Sofía… No eres tonta. Eres brillante. Es… Es totalmente lógico por tu parte pensar que… Eres lista, querida, eres muy lista. Y amable. G-gracias por traerme esto. Y por ser tan… atenta conmigo.

Sofía sonrió tímidamente y se abrazó a su cintura. Cedric emitió un ruidito agudo de sorpresa ante el gesto y mantuvo sus manos en el aire, absteniéndose de abrazarla de vuelta.

―Me ha gustado jugar a las bodas con usted.―le dijo al oído―¿Cree que podemos jugar un rato más?

―¿Eh?―preguntó él, intentando procesar lo que le decía mientras todo su cuerpo se esforzaba para mantener sus manos alejadas de ella.

―Jugar. A que estamos casados. Sólo un rato.―explicó ella entre susurros, todavía abrazándole.

―¿Ah? ¿Hm? ¿Eh?―el hechicero se sentía mareado, el hidromiel estaba le haciendo demasiado efecto.

―Es muy fácil. Mire.―ella se separó de él un poco para mirarle a la cara―¿Cómo has estado, querido?

Cedric sentía que iba a desmayarse de forma inminente, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental para responderla.

―B-b-bien, c-c-cariño, ¿y tú?

―Muy bien―contestó ella risueña―, me alegro de poder estar contigo por fin. Te he echado de menos.

―Y y-y-yo a ti… eh… mi amor.

Sofía soltó una risita.

―Querido, como no hemos podido bailar en nuestra boda… ¿podemos bailar ahora?

Sofía alzó su mano, esperando que él la cogiese. La alianza en su dedo brillaba en tonos violetas.

El cerebro de Cedric estaba carbonizado. Ya no tenía recursos para pensar por sí mismo y mucho menos para negarse a tan maravillosa propuesta. Ya fuese por el efecto del alcohol o porque su voluntad no daba más de sí, su mirada se centró, su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó y su razón se disolvió como si alguien hubiese pulsado el interruptor de apagado.

Le tomó de la mano con gentileza y se levantó del suelo. Utilizando un poco de magia, chasqueó los dedos y un vals comenzó a resonar en el taller.

Él se posicionó apropiadamente frente a ella.

¿Quería bailar? Pues iban a bailar.

―¿Me concedes este baile, querida?―preguntó inclinándose con repentina galantería, sorprendiendo a la princesa, que asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Entonces él la guió con soltura, girando con ella alrededor de la estancia como si fuese una pista de salón, y la hizo dar una grácil vuelta antes de volver a acercarla a él sin perder el compás en ningún momento.

Eventualmente, las luces de las velas comenzaron a cambiar de colores e intensidad y el taller se sumió en la oscuridad, iluminado por destellos azules y púrpuras.

La escuchaba reír emocionada y feliz. Él sonrió a su vez, mirándola desde arriba. Tan alegre, tan preciosa… Pero demasiado lejos de él para su gusto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó hasta colocarla a su altura y pegarla a su pecho, abrazándola sin dejar de bailar y girar con ella entre sus brazos.

Sofía reía, claramente estaba disfrutando. Cedric juntó su frente con la de ella dejando salir sus propias carcajadas.

―¿Te diviertes, pequeña esposa?―preguntó de buen humor.

―¡Sííííí! ¡Hahahaha!

El mago pegó la mejilla contra su sien, respirando el aroma a lilas de su cabello.

― _Te amo, mi Sofía_ ―susurró en voz baja, casi inaudible con el sonido de la música.

―Y yo a usted, Señor Cedric―respondió ella, risueña.

Él la miró a los ojos, estupefacto y luego sonrió y besó su frente con ternura.

El vals terminó y el mago colocó de nuevo a la princesa sobre sus pies. Después se inclinó de nuevo ante ella y besó su mano gentilmente.

Ella le tomó de la mano entonces y le guió hasta el taburete de terciopelo rojo, haciéndole sentarse. Luego ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se acomodó en su pecho de nuevo.

Cedric la abrazaba con fuerza, la sonrisa aún no abandonaba su rostro. Entonces sintió a su pequeña repartiendo besitos a lo largo de su mejilla y su cuello y él rió con el cosquilleo de forma bobalicona.

―¡Ay, cómo eres tan cariñosa!―exclamó repleto de gozo―¡Me vas a matar de amor, niña! Ahh… Oh cielos…! Hmmm… Sofía… Pequeña de mis amores, ¿qué me estás haciendo…?

Ella soltó una risita en su oreja.

―Es que por la noche es cuando el marido y la mujer se quieren, ¿no?―bromeó ella.

―¡Esta es la mejor noche de bodas del mundo!―rió Cedric, deshaciéndose con sus mimos―¡Y tú eres la mejor esposa del mundo!

Él empezó a besar su cabeza y su rostro, los dos radiantes de felicidad y respirando agitadamente, y luego frotó su larga nariz con la de ella en juguetones besitos de esquimal.

―Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quieroooo―repetía el mago, borracho de placer, haciéndola reír.

Ella besó la punta de su nariz con dulzura y él la tomó del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo.

―Mi ángel de amor…―susurró con fervor―Mi amadísima princesa…

―Señor Cedric―dijo ella, titubeante―¿Puede volver a besarme como esta tarde?

El mago la miró, su sonrisa se tornó triste.

―No, cariño mío. No puedo.―se lamentó.

Sofía bajó la mirada, decepcionada.

―¿Por qué no?―preguntó.

Cedric se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

―No… no lo sé.―confesó―No estoy seguro. Pero no puedo. Lo siento, querida.

―¿No le gustó?

Él soltó una risita ante la ironía.

―Me gustó. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida―admitió―Pero no puedo volver a hacerlo. Y…―le tomó la mano derecha―tampoco puedes llevar esto en tu dedo más, Sofía―dijo señalando el anillo.―Tienes que devolvérmelo.

La niña le miró horrorizada.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo lo quiero!

―Y es tuyo. Pero si tu padre te ve con él puesto le dará un ataque. Además… lo voy a necesitar, en unos años.―le explicó, levantando una ceja sugerente.

Sofía ladeó la cabeza y comprendió. Entonces se sacó el anillo y se lo entregó.

―Me lo devolverá, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con convicción.

―En cuanto esté en mi mano hacerlo.―aseguró. Después se quitó el guante y fue a sacarse el anillo de oro de su propio dedo, pero Sofía le tomó la mano para detenerle.

―Ese quédeselo.―le dijo―Con el guante nadie lo verá.

Cedric sonrió y se colocó el guante de nuevo.

―No me lo pienso quitar nunca. Tendrán que cortarme la mano para arrebatármelo.―profesó él―Pero es tarde, querida. Tienes que volver a la cama.

Sofía asintió, pero antes de retirarse de él rozó sus labios con los suyos, robándole un pequeño beso.

El mago se quedó sin aliento por un momento y luego la miró muy serio.

―¿Qué te acabo de decir?―la regañó con suavidad―No se hace eso.

Ella sonrió traviesamente y se encogió de hombros.

―Dijo que usted no podía hacerlo. No que yo no pudiese…

―Eres una princesita muy descarada, ¿lo sabías?―le dijo entre dientes, intentando contener la sonrisa que empezaba dibujarse en su rostro.

―Y usted sabe a miel aunque no ha probado ni un poquito. Eso es curioso, ¿no cree? ¿Se ha preparado para nuestra Luna de Miel antes de que yo llegara?―respondió riendo.

Él castigó su insolencia haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, haciéndola reír aún más. Después le dio un último beso en la frente y la bajó de su regazo.

Sofía se puso en pie y brincó hacia la puerta.

―Buenas noches, esposo.―se despidió con una pequeña reverencia.―Dulces sueños.

―Oh… los tendré, te lo aseguro. Buenas noches, pequeña esposa. Duerme bien.

Cuando la puerta del taller se cerró, Cedric apoyó su cabeza contra el escritorio tras él y suspiró, sintiéndose sobre una nube de amor.

Poco después, un graznido sonó desde la ventana y le despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

―¿Me sigues odiando?―preguntó el cuervo, algo preocupado.

―No―admitió el mago, incapaz de sentir enfado―. Pero eres malo y rastrero. Y te has quedado sin sobras de los banquetes reales por una semana.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Así es como me pagas que me preocupe por ti?!

Cedric soltó otra risita y levantó la mano para que el ave se posara sobre su dedo.

―No. ¡Te lo pago así!―dijo, y empezó a restregar su cara sobre la del cuervo cariñosamente, haciéndole gruñir asqueado.

―¡Puajj! ¡Quita! ¡Quítate de mi cara, maldita sea! ¡Maldito mago chiflado!

Cedric detuvo sus muestras de afecto para dar una mirada al pequeño anillo de oro blanco en su mano y sonrió.


End file.
